codebreakerseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Akito Ryu
Batangas, Philippines |status=Deceased |death=30 March 2370 IK }} La Condamine, Monaco |cause_of_death=Old age |also_known_as=* The White Knight * The White Grim Reaper * The White Demon * Dragon of the East * Percival Fenette * X Code |nationality=* * - Filipino |allegiance=* Eurasian Empire ** Eurasian Military ** SIEGE ** Knights of Olimp * King Ivan I Academy ** Student Council * United Order of Nations ** AEGIS *** The Order of Gallia Reims |title/s=* Knight of Princess Yekaterina * Honorary Knight * Knight of the Apollo Order * Crown Protector * X Code |rank=* Soldier * Private * Warrant Officer * Major * Knight/Knights of Olimp |occupation=* Student * Chevalier Pilot * Military Officer * Knight * Politician |chevalier/s=* Perun * Perun Colossal * Perun Volumnious * Perun Escaltus * Ace Rapturous |battle/s=* Blood Rebellion * Laevast Fleet * Second Blood Rebellion * Battle of Taal * Refrain * The Great Shift |father=Kenneth Ryu |mother=Marissa Arbis |sibling/s=Akira Ryu |spouse=Leila Dagmar Izlar-Kangur (m. ???; d. ???) |issue=* Lorenzo Fenette * Ysabel Fenette |significant_other/s=* Yekaterina Nikolaevna Vasilyeva * Leila Dagmar Izlar-Kangur |other_relative/s=* Hubert Arbis * Ayame Dy * Egert Kangur * Ysabel Izlar * Lorien Izlar * Arnelson de Anturgnia * Stefania de Anturgnia * Sven Conner Elliot * Veronika Ionafanovna Vasilyeva |gender=Male |hair_color=Dark brown |eye_color=Green |height=5'9" (176 cm) |weight= }} Akito Ryu (Japanese: 竜 アキト, Ryu Akito; 25 September 2299 – 30 March 2370 IK October 289 – 12 April 360 [[CE]] was the deuteragonist of the Code Breaker series. He was considered to be Jonathan Carter and David Antkowiak's most trusted friend before they have gone separate ways after the invasion of the Philippines by the Eurasian Empire and he entered the Eurasian Military. He was the first Masque to be given a chance to be an Honorary Knight of the Empire and pilot the most enhance Chevalier of SIEGE. He was very well-known to be the pilot of all the Chevalier generations of Perun. Biography Early life Akito was born on 25 September 2299 Imperiya Kalendar in Batangas, Philippines (later renamed as "Area Five, Philipp") to Kenneth Ryu, the richest man in the whole archipelago and the leading investor with the Gold Diamond Mines, and his wife, Marissa Arbis. He was born nine minutes earlier compared to his younger twin sister, Akira. Being the eldest child of the richest man in the country, Akito grew up in wealth, comfort and security. When he was five years old, his mother died. The reasons were unknown and never revealed, but it was hinted that his mother may have died due to the assassination of their father's enemies in the business. This may be the reason why the family transferred to Manila. A few weeks after his mother's death though, a group of strangers tried to kidnap Akira; wherein, at the last minute, he was able to save her. He was stabbed brutally by the side of his neck until his shoulders. A few days after, his younger sister had gone missing, causing him to grow distant with people his age and decided to allow his father to ask his maternal uncle, Hubert Arbis, a soldier of the Philippine military, to train him in any form of combat for his own survival.Reload Some years later, he learned that his family was to take in Eurasian hostages, the siblings Prince Jonathan and Princess Marianne Vasilyev of the Eurasian Empire, and their cousin, Crown Prince David Antkowiak of the Georgian Empire. He and Jonathan didn't get along at first, but he'd been generous with David, until they tend to get to know each other and became the closest friends. But after a year, when the Eurasian Empire managed to announce war against the Philippines, he heard his father urging the President of the Philippines to use up all of its effort. Akito stopped his father by murdering him. The sudden incident caused the Philippines to fall under the invasion of the Eurasian Empire. Akito was forced to separate with Jonathan and Marianne; David was lost amidst the chaos of the outbreak of the war and they've been considered to have died. Being the remaining child of the richest man of the country and one of the greatest investors in the Gold Diamonds mines, he was then turned over to the Eurasian Military just like any other capable young Filipinos around his age and all of his family assets taken by the Empire.Reboot The pilot of Perun Akito was introduced as an Honorary Eurasian soldier of the army, ordered to recover the stolen gas capsule. He discovered its location and was reunited with Jonathan. The two discovered that the gas capsule contained Kaio syringes instead. Later on, his commanding officer saw them and forced Akito to kill Jonathan. He neglected the offer, causing him to be shot instead. The next time he regained consciousness, Earl Pierre Stachiewicz, Doctor Valerie Moreau and Captain Celina Ivanovna Pelczynska had offered him the chance to pilot a Chevalier, the first seventh generation Chevalier Perun, after he took a successful simulation test making him 97% compatible to be the perfect pilot of the said Chevalier and in exchange of them looking after his wound. With the Perun, he finished off the remnants of the terrorists. The next time that Akito appeared again, it was reported that he was accused of the murder of Viceroy Terell, where in truth, Jonathan was the one who did the crime. It was also at this time that David learned about his involvement with the military, and tried to petition for him to be submitted to a due process; however, his influences in the Empire wasn't guaranteed, given that he, as well, was a captive of the Empire. Knowing this, Jonathan, however, took the advantage of saving him when he was to be sent to his court martial, where Jonathan introduced himself as X Code and the one who killed Terell. Jonathan then offered him a chance to join him but he refused, saying that the ends were nothing if the means to them were wrong. He was released from his court martial after being filed as not guilty due to the lack of evidence. He then encountered Princess Yekaterina of the Eurasian Empire wherein they spent a whole day together. He later learned about her true identity and promised to be of her servitude to avoid anyone from losing a loved one again. Though it was unknown if Yekaterina was the one who arranged for his records, Akito entered King Ivan I Academy. He disregarded the mocking against him being a Masque and a former accused of Terell's murderer. Jonathan invited him once for dinner so that he could be reunited with Marianne. He then told him that it was better if they continue acting that they don't know each other at school in order to conceal Jonathan and Marianne's identity as prince and princess of the Empire, respectively. He later gained the acceptance of everyone when he managed to captured the loose cat that had gone around campus and through the help of Jonathan, he became a member of the Student Council. It was seen that Akito didn't come along with the Student Council during the trip to Laguna Lake. He was seen to make an effort of saving the hostages during the Philippine Liberation Front Hotel Hijacking. His work as a pilot of the Perun remained a secret to everyone. He even participated during the Battle of Area Six, obstructing X Code's effort and saving Viceroy Yelena.Reboot Becoming Princess Yekaterina's knight He was later reunited with his uncle, Hubert Arbis, after being forced to be the one to execute him. Though it was a failure because of the Knights of AEGIS obstructing the event, it was revealed to the world that he was the pilot of the Perun. The incident led him to be chosen as Princess Yekaterina's knight. As Yekaterina's knight, Akito escorted her to Busuanga Island where he had cornered X Code and was ordered to keep him there. But at that very moment, Jonathan used his Kaio on him and commanded him to live. He then regained consciousness being stranded on El Isla. He managed to capture Leila Izlar and forced her to turn back to the Eurasians. He was then rescued with Yekaterina the following day as X Code and Leila escaped with the Elder. Akito then resigned as Yekaterina's knight after being captured for deserting a command. Though it was only temporarily since he resumed his post as kight after the battle at Clark Airbase, where he and Yekaterina had shared their true feelings for each other. He supported Yekaterina when she formulated the Special Independent Enclosed Zone of the Philippines, along with its partnering election for the Filipinos as a marker of an establishing government, and was surprised when it late turned out to be a massacre. He was emotionally crushed when Yekaterina died, causing him to have a very deep grudge against X Code because of him murdering her. He has his assumptions since then who might be behind the mask of X Code, and in order to clear his doubts, he called Jonathan before the First Assault on Manila settlement started, saying that he wanted to tell everyone not to look at the sky because he himself will be a murderer in the skies of Manila. In the end, he cornered X Code in El Isla and he finally learned the truth that Jonathan was indeed X Code.Reboot Rise as Knight of Apollo During the one year interval of the end of the First Blood Rebellion and the return of X Code, considered to be the Blank Year, Akito was seen to be part of the Knights of Olimp as the Knight of Apollo, revealed to be a position that he earned after selling out Jonathan to the Emperor. His first assignment as a Knight of Apollo is to be an escort to the Eurasian Military Advisor Ramir Arcilla. It was shown throughout their travel that he always looked at Ramir in anger, though he needed to be of his service that involved being concerned of his health, his actions in Saint Petersburg, and protecting him. In the end, he battled against Shinn Kwell when the latter concluded that Ramir was X Code, and the fact that him, as a Knight of Olimp, was protecting him, proved it. It was also revealed that Ramir was indeed Jonathan, that's why AKito was placed to ensure that his memories still haven't resurfaced again. Also, the Kaio command that Jonathan had given to Akito "to live" was still intact and couldn't be overpowered by Shinn's death command, causing the latter's suicide. Akito, at that time, had already earned the title as the "White Grim Reaper" or "White Demon", while other countries also called him as the "Dragon of the East" because of his mercilessness while in the field where he kills anyone that hindered his way to victory.Revival Second rise of X Code When X Code had returned to Philipp, he was deployed in the Province again and entered King Ivan I Academy again in order to see if Jonathan's memories had reawakened again for the second time after being Ramir Arcilla. He wasn't able to prove that Jonathan was the current X Code for there were no flaws at all that pointed that he was. He participated in the battle between the Chinese rebels and the High Eunuchs where the Knights of AEGIS were also involved. His work as a Knight of Apollo caused a conflict on his school schedule that he wasn't able to attend Jennifer's graduation day, though he called her and was told by Jennifer to relax. The next time he appeared, it was revealed that Thea had called for him so that they could talk about what's happening regarding Jonathan. Thea asked him if he had liked Jonathan, where he answered that he did once. But when he was asked again what about now, he remained quiet, causing Thea to conclude that something happened between the two of them. She told him then that anyone could forgive anyone even how grave their sins were, what Akito was doing at the moment was that he doesn't want to forgive Jonathan. It was his last conversation with Thea after the guards reported to him that she had died because of blood loss and multiple organ failure. Because of grief about Thea's sudden death, making assumptions that the one who did it was Jonathan, he had confronted Leila, he was handed over to him during the battle in the Chinese territory. He was about to use Ravien but decided against it, saying that he won't be like Jonathan, who bended others' will. He was then seen by Magdalene Bronsted, the Knight of Artemis, in the Aries Palace's rooftop garden and was asked if he regretted the decision that he had made. They were interrupted by Raffaele Ravelino, the Knight of Ares, where they almost fight each other when Lloyd Wisrael, the Knight of Zeus, interrupted them, saying that they should focus their strength in preparing for an attack by X Code. On one evening then, he encountered Jonathan in the Student Council clubhouse's rooftop and told him his ambition to be the Knight of Zeus and take Philipp so that the people will no longer need X Code. At that moment, Akito tied to trap Jonathan once again when he asked him to talk with the new viceroy over the phone, knowing to himself that Jonathan won't be able to lie to Marianne, to assure him that Jonathan's memories had finally returned again.Revival Akito, however, was set up in a Kaio field by Leonardo Carter; that's why he never learned that Jonathan had regained his memories. During the ambush of the Knights of AEGIS at the transport where Marianne was in, Akito breakthrough their defenses with other Eurasian soldiers and saved marianne before she was recovered by Jonathan, destroying the latter. Akito appeared to be Marianne's knight, just as how Jonathan intently wanted it in the first place. He was shocked with the sudden announcement that Marianne had about her wish to revive the Special Independent Enclosed Zone of the Philippines. Akito later appeared again commandeering a Eurasian navy fleet who've surrounded the Knights of AEGIS. Aboard his Perun Volumnious, X Code, all of a sudden, appeared and revealed his intention of joining the Special Zone. The following few days, as everyone prepared for the Special Zone, Akito pondered on if Jonathan was indeed X Code, asking himself why did he ordered to live which saved him from a threat of an Honorary Eurasian. That night, Akito was mentioned to wear Filipino clothes which he used in training. He was asked to sign the verdict for the one who assaulted him, but Magdalene took in charge, and later asked him why did he decided to be dispatched in the Philippines knowing that the Filipinos labeled him as a traitor. Raphael alerted the that the conversation with X Code that they were anticipating had finally rallied. Through the conversation, Akito questioned why they should believe X Code, wherein the latter revealed that he had one million people to join the Special Zone but exiled him. Akito was against the exile but Marianne had indirectly told him that she wanted to forgive those who have wronged everyone, even X Code. During the Special Zone, he ordered the exile of a million people who were under the disguise of X Code. Deep down inside Akito, he knew that Jonathan was X Code. His assumptions later became a fact when the whole department of the Office Secret Intelligence were influenced by Kaio, and that Jonathan revealed it himself when he called him, just as Jonathan begged him to protect Marianne for the upcoming battle. He had set up a meeting with Jonathan alone where the latter revealed everything. In the end, Akito accepted to protect Marianne; but they were interrupted when they realized that Akito was followed by Leonid's guards. Akito then hurried to Manila settlement where the Knights of AEGIS tried to assault the government bureau again to recover Marianne. In a battle against Leila, Akito' survival and victory had slimmed, causing him to use the FELEIRA, instantly blowing up the whole settlement. He sought the approval of Leonid then to assassinate the Emperor in exchange that the latter will make him as the Knight of Zeus when he becomes the emperor.Refrain Becoming Jonathan's Crown Protector Akito headed to El Isla to kill the Emperor, but was hindered by Lloyd. He lose in their physical battle and run away, but was carried along with the ruins where he lose his consciousness. He gained his consciousness back when he was found by Magdalene and Vivienne, who was controlled by Josephine Carter's soul and had her memories already regained, respectively. Along with Vivienne, he asked to be brought to the Other World, where he witnessed the Emperor's death in the hands of Jonathan, siding with the latter's wishes. He then made a pact with Jonathan of helping him to be an emperor for world liberation and in order to cleanse Yekaterina's name. Throughout the time, the two reunited as best friends, revealing the truth at each other. He became Jonathan's personal knight when the latter ascended to the throne, earning the highest title as "Crown Protector". At that time, he became Jonathan's sword and shield for their plan which they dubbed as "Refrain". To carry out their plans, Akito was seen to be completely in doubt of their plan but continued still. He proved that he was the mightiest knight during the coup d'etat led by former members of the Knights of Olimp, beating everyone, as well as Lloyd, alone with the Perun Escaltus. During the joining of the Eurasian Empire with the United Order of Nations, he and Jonathan learned that Marianne was still alive and with Leonid and David. He reminded Jonathan that their objectives must not changed just simply because Marianne was alive. Few days later, they headed out to battle against Leonid, David, and the Knights of AEGIS, along with the Ma-I Ohir headed by Khan. He and Jonathan even eliminated a FELEIRA warhead before assaulting the Midas fortress. In the Midas, Akito battled against Raphael Arrhenius, former Knight of Poseidon, and defended him. He battled against Leila under their units had ran out of energies, not until the Urduja Rogue's hand struck the Perun Escaltus's chest, and the latter unit burned up in flames.Refrain Akito's survival was needed that it was later revealed though that he was still alive and donned the mask of X Code. In a flashback, he took the responsibility handed to him by Jonathan and had stopped the execution of the Knights of AEGIS two months after the Battle of Taal.Reload Being X Code His first act as X Code, as planned, was to kill Jonathan. However, instead of assassinating him, he condemned him with an offer to pardon all those who've rebelled against Jonathan's reign, and him, as X Code, would forever influence Jonathan and the succeeding kings of the eurasian Empire accordingly to the Code of Justice. Though it took years before peace fully reigned on, Akito didn't regret his decision; especially that his main reasons were because he couldn't kill his best friend and could't condemn Jonathan's unborn son to grow up without his presence.Reload Physical description Akito is described to be a handsome young man with unruly dark brown hair and brilliant jade eyes. He is fit and lean with visible taut muscles.Reboot After faking his death, Akito appears to have a scar on the left side of his chest that was due to his fight with Leila during the Battle of Taal. He was seen to have a scar from the right side of his neck to his shoulder, one that he received upon trying to save Akira when they were five years old.Reload Personality According to Jonathan and David, prior to the invasion of the Philippines, Akito was somewhat selfish and rarely put others before himself. He also acted in a rather bratty manner when he first met Jonathan, Marianne and David, beating and bullying the previous. This attitude, however, changed, when he slowly befriended the three. After the Philippines was conquered by the Eurasian Empire and Akito killed his father, his personality significantly changed. He dedicated his cause to not endorse terrorism or rebellion, which he believed would only result in pointless killing. He also held a more positive outlook on the Empire, believing that it could be changed for the better. He had a sense of loyalty, never questioning the orders of his superior. Despite that, he was shown to be willing to stab them in the back, if necessary. Akito also wished to take responsibility for his actions, and his ultimate goal was to atone for the killing of his father. Akito developed a firm resolve to kill X Code, and by extension, Jonathan, when Yekaterina died. He considered X Code to be an evil and immoral individual who was only focused on results and cared nothing for innocent lives. Akito twice rejected X Code's offer to join him, one in which X Code held him at gunpoint. Later, Akito would continue honoring Yekaterina's memory by continuing his quest to change within by becoming the Knight of Zeus so that people will no longer support X Code. He also held a quill and customized his Perun's shield with a Knight of Honor as a result. Akito was driven towards becoming the Knight of Zeus as a way to change the Philippines so that X Code will no longer be needed one day. He was shown as a corrupt individual whose goal is to change within for pease as opposed to Jonathan's change for realism. By the time that Jonathan was exposed to be X Code, Akito began to paint Jonathan with the same brush he painted X Code with. Akito had a hard time acknowledging Jonathan's past actions such as the Mickey and Clark Airbase incidents. It was shown during the time he was transporting Jonathan as Ramir Arcilla during the rescue of St. Petersburg. During this time, he had a more hardened personality, and seemed willing to use more underhand tactics, such as attempting to use Ravien on Leila, though he discards it soon after, not willing to use methods similar to the first battle of the Manila Settlement for his blood-lust revenge against x Code. During the Eurasian campaign, Akito gained the nickname "The White Grim Reaper" by the enemies as he slaughtered countless people and in one of them, he told the army to surrender but decided to kill them since they refused. During Ayame's conversation as the Southern Leaders, Akito showed no remorse for the fallen members as their execution couldn't be helped. But regardless, Akito hasn't lost faith in Jonathan as he wondered why he killed Yekaterina since there could have been another way, but despised Jonathan for casting a Kaio on him to live since it was his goal to die. After reminding of his father's past and their confrontation at the Ryu household, Akito realized that Jonathan is the kind of person who would take all of the lies to make everyone's dreams into reality, indicating that Akito's view of the Empire started to change. This would what lead Akito to attacking the Emperor since he was the one responsible for the chain of events to occur in the first place and what he did to Yekaterina for revenge along with Kaio. Akito also seemed to have hated the Emperor as it was shown during the speech of Terell's funeral. After destroying the Manila settlement with the FELEIRA and causing the deaths of approximately 37 million people due to the influence of Jonathan’s Kaio command, he took some time to reflect within the crater he created. After a one-sided conversation with Stephan Gotwald, he laughed maniacally, desensitized by the countless deaths he inadvertently caused. He then abandoned his self-righteous nature and resolve to achieve his goal regardless of the means. This prompted him to finally ally with Jonathan and devised the Refrain together. He was consistently shown to be loyal to his chosen leader with a strong sense of justice. Afterwards, he showed a vicious dedication to it to earn Jonathan’s confidence, but he himself felt the hesitation towards acting upon the new role of X Code, and yet, also showed grief and sorrow that he decided not to continue. The moment he took in the role of X Code, his expressions were constrained underneath the mask of his new identity. It was stated that he set up the facade because he doesn’t want to lose the faith of people in the first X Code and it would be easier for Jonathan once he took in the role once again after him. That was why, underneath the masked figure, he trained himself to be like Jonathan when he was X Code. Though it was different when he was with Leila and their children, for he was shown to be somehow a masochist an a loving and protective husband and father. Skills & abilities While Akito possessed no outwardly superhuman powers such as Kaio, his physical prowess was a top-notch. He possessed superior hand-eye coordination and has extensive military training in both firearms and hand-to-hand combat. Before the Empire's invasion of the Philippines, Akito was specially trained by his uncle, Hubert Arbis, in military arts, and has spent most of his time training to become stronger. He was also skilled in the art of kendo, despite the fac that he had to quit it. His physical prowess seemed almost inhuman at times. As the pilot of the Chevalier Perun, Akito was an extremely skilled pilot, with a 97% efficiency rating from Pierre Stachiewicz based from his simulator scores. His lack of tactics and strategies baffled Jonathan, since he fought with instinct instead of thinking or using his mind. The Perun's superior abilities also helped, as few other Chevaliers could match its astonishing speed or overcome its considerable defenses even if they outnumbered the Perun by a tremendous degree. This had been mitigated as of the year 2318, wherein newer Chevaliers have filled the technological gap. Even when Jonathan managed to predict his movements, Akito’s reflexes allowed him to narrowly escape what would have otherwise been certain death. Despite not possessing a Kaio power, Akito does have an unusual ability to detect those who have power ever since the incident in El Isla, where Akito was placed under a command by Jonathan to "live". As this command gave no time or event limitations, it activated every time Akito felt suicidal (or otherwise accepted his death as an inevitability) and forced him to survive by any means. It also activated to a lesser extent when his life was in immediate danger, but Akito was able to resist such activation. He could also used the command to his advantage, allowing him to react faster than he would normally be capable of. Akito's abilities weren't solely physical, as Jonathan had stated, Akito has an impressive mind, not only because he was able to disarm his plans many times but because Akito made use of the Kaio command used on him to fight more effectively. He also showed to have a very good instinct, as seen when he made accurate guesses about X Code's identity and, based on that, predicted what Jonathan was likely to do. During his time as the Crown Protector, he showed a more casual use of the "live" Kaio command used on him, and his ability to know what Jonathan was thinking and how to act based in that. Battles † - denotes involvement but didn't command or directly fought * War of Supremacy *** Invasion of the Philippines† * Rise of Rebellion ** First Blood Rebellion *** Skirmish at Ayala Ghetto *** Mickey Incident† *** Philippine Liberation Front Hotel Incident *** Assault in Area 10 *** Battle at Area 22 *** Battle at Area 6 *** Battle at Manila North Port *** Rescue Operation (Hubert Arbis) *** Battle of Busuanga Island *** Confrontation at El Isla (I) *** Battle of Clark Air Base *** Election of 2317 Massacre *** First Assault on Manila Settlement *** Confrontation at El Isla (II) ** Mickey Skirmish * Blank Year ** Laevast Fleet * World Dominance ** Second Blood Rebellion *** Battle at Mausoleum of Chinese Emperors *** Battle over the Pacific Ocean *** Second Battle at Manila North Port *** Second Assault on Manila Settlement * Dark Age ** Battle at El Isla ** Knights of Olimp Uprising ** Battle at Taal ** Refrain * The Great Shift ** 19th World Peace Conference Incident ** Rescue Operation (X Code)† ** Second Battle over the Pacific Ocean Possessions Chevaliers= The Perun was a seventh-generation Chevalier made by Earl Pierre Stachiewicz and Doctor Valerie Moraeu for SIEGE under the command of Second Prince Leonid of the Eurasian Empire and with the supervision of Captain Celina Ivanovna Pelczynska. The Chevalier, being the first of its generation, wasn't easy to operate, needing a fully capable pilot who'll manage it well. Akito was optioned for it, and was chosen right away with a 97% performance with the simulated version of it. Since then, the Perun became a trademark of Akito, especially in the battlefield. Due to its white and gold color, the Chevalier was nicknamed as "The White Knight". Other improvements on the Perun ended up to be handled by Pierre, modified to suit Akito’s prowess with the Chevalier. Perun had been a widely known Chevalier despite its improvements and its later descendants. |-|Weapons= |-|Other= Relationships Romance Leila Izlar= Main article: Akito Ryu & Leila Izlar Leila Izlar, since the start, had been one of Akito's rivals in the battlefield; with both of their prowess and skills with the Chevalier a topnotch, they were each other's equivalent. At first unaware of their involvement against each other, they wished to defeat the other. It wasn't really revealed when did the two had fallen in love with each other and started dating that instantly turned into marriage later on. But according to Akito's letter to her, he had stated that he was captivated by her smile nineteen years ago at the time that they both watched the fireworks in King Julius I Academy with the other Student Council members that Jonathan had promised for them. In one novella though, it was revealed that Leila had learned that Akito was the new X Code and slowly started falling in love with him as they spent much more time together ever since the creation of The Order of Gallia Reims. Leila asked him about his first love where Akito admitted that Third Princess Yekaterina of the Eurasian Empire was the first woman he became physically attached to. She involuntarily said that it had been a long time already and he had probably moved on already. Wherein he countered that she also do since Jonathan was clearly deeply in love with the Empress and their two children were a proof of it. Leila admitted that nine years ago, she had let go off all those feelings and said that there was someone she likes. He asked who it was but she answered that she was shy to let him know who it was. He laughed and at the moment, Leila told him that it was him, causing him to stop and stare at her. Without any further words, the two of them kissed. At the start of the fourth book, it was revealed that the two of them were married and had two children: Lorenzo and Ysabel Fenette, bearing the last name that Jonathan had chosen for Akito to use once their contract ended. |-|Yekaterina Vasilyeva= Yekaterina Vasilyeva, the Third Princess of the Eurasian Empire, encountered Akito at the time that he was escaping her bodyguards in order to tour around the Manila settlement. She came to Philipp as Sub-Viceroy of the province with her elder sister, Yelena Vasilyeva as Viceroy, upon the death of their half-brother Terell Vasilyev. Family Immediate family= |-|Descendants= Friends and allies Jonathan Carter= |-|David Antkowiak= Enemies Ilya Vasilyev= |-|???= Appearances * ''Reboot * Revival * Refrain * Reload * Repeat * The Bishop's Curse * The Lady's Hope * First Encounter * The Imperial Siblings * A Noble's Desire * Lessons * We can't tell Jonathan * The Fair Lady * Before the Showdown * Ticket of Dreams * The Final Invitation * Expected Confrontation * Return a Loved One * No Boys Allowed * Don't Forget Me Again * The Round's Enforcement * The White King's Scheme * My Strange Mission * For the Next Move * The Plan of Refrain * Clothed for a Funeral * With this Ring * Last Notice * Finalization of Plans * A Secret * The Birth of a Prince * Affections * X Code, Signing Off * Final Goodbye * One Summer's Day Trivia Character descriptions= * Akito comes from the Japanese 晶 (aki) "sparkle", 明 (aki) "bright" or 秋 (aki) "autumn" combined with 斗 (to), which refers to the constellation Ursa Major, 翔 (to) "soar, fly", or 人 (to) "person".Behind the Name: Akito Ryu comes from the Japanese 竜, 龍 (ryū) meaning "dragon"Behind the Name: Ryū * His name alone implies his character as an intellectual and a fierce one. Not to mention as well that he was considered by WISER as the "Dragon of the East". * Akito's last name was originally "Ryuji", named after Sydney Flaire's close friend, Ryuji Kayama. It was later revealed that Akito's father decided to shorten their last name to simply "Ryu"; because "Ryuji" means "second dragon". Ambitious and arrogant, his father took notice of the meaning that decided to simply make it to "Ryu". * Akito's middle name, "Arbis", was named after Flaire's other close friend, Lucy-Evelyn Ravelo, whom Akito shared middle names with. * He was mainly based from another of Flaire's close friend, Prince Alan Kakazu, whom readers and fans had considered as the real-basis for Akito. Not to mention that Flaire called him as "Akito" as well. * Originally, in the early draft and planning made by Flaire, he was named as "Raven Dustorm", but find the name funny and inappropriate. * Like Jonathan Carter, Akito has a counterpart with Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion, which is, Suzaku Kururugi. Like Jonathan to Lelouch, Akito has a very close resemblance to Suzaku. |-|Other descriptions= * His blood type is O. * He is left-handed. * He always uses chopsticks, or in times, a spoon. He never used a fork when eating. * He was trained in martial arts and sword arts since he was a kid. * He hates mind games and finds it completely inappropriate for a child. * His uncle, Hubert Arbis, is his mother’s older brother; while Ayame Dy is his cousin through his father. * The sword he used to kill his father was owned by the Arbis family; a heirloom given to the Ryu family as part of his mother’s dowry in his parents’ marriage. * When Pierre asked what was the strange smell inside the Perun Rapturous in Reload, he replied that he forgot to clean up the spoiled food treat. Pierre then said that if he and Leila wanted to have some time together, they could just ask Jonathan to allow them to have some time together to do it in a much "appropriate" place. * His favorite food is mango crepe.. Because of this, on his birthday, October 8, the whole fandom decided to make it as a special day to create a mango crepe, annually. It was then unofficially made that October 8 would be a "Mango Crepe Day". * He was the only one among the characters that were stated to be tortured through lingchi or slow slicing. Unnamed characters who disobeyed Jonathan during the Dark Age were immediately executed in public and no longer tortured. Succession and precedence References Category:Main characters Category:Male characters Category:Code Breaker characters Category:Reboot characters Category:Revival characters Category:Refrain characters Category:Reload characters Category:Repeat characters Category:Revolt characters